rpbleachfandomcom-20200213-history
Elerosse
General Name: Elerosse Nicknames: None...yet Age: 865 D.O.B: May 31 Race: Shinigami Gender: Male Marital Status: Not married Appearance Height: 6' 5" Weight: 198 lbs. Hair: Silvery-gray Eyes: Green Skin: Tan Body type: O+ Elerosse is a 6'5" tall man of 865 years although he looks around 27-32 years old. He has a medium tan skin tone with long silvery white hair. He is covered in tattoos, all of which seem to be a continuous passage that wraps around him, on his torso and arms which he keeps hidden and does not like to talk about. Personality He is a very cheerful, fun loving man with a major soft spot for young children. He is extremely friendly too all and prefers not to fight when able, but doesn't hesitate to if he doesn't see a way out. Likes * Playing the flute * Sake * Having fun * Relaxing Dislikes * "Know-it-all" attitudes * Hostility * Ignorance History As a child Elerosse spent most of his time as a child learning how to play various instruments, his favorite of which are the flutes. He had no family that he knew of and thus drifted from one place to the next. After he became of age he spent his life wandering from one place to the next helping those who needed help with whatever he could. His most notable achievement prior to joining the Gotei Academy was successfully prevent a village from being destroyed by a gang of bandits known as “The Taifū.” Though, without any experience in combat he was severely wounded. After repelling the attack the village took him in and made him a part of their community. He stayed there for several decades until deciding to leave. As a token of gratitude the villagers game him 3 gifts: A purple sash made of the finest silk available, which he wears around his waist; a white katana guard, which aside from being extremely ornate, belonged to the former royal family inside the village; and finally a box, containing a flute which was itself a gift to the village from an unknown man. Inside contained an engraving on the box saying, “This flute contains properties of healing, however, its power comes at a cost too high to use. To those who would read this be warned: playing this flute will drain your very being until you are no more.” Eventually, Elerosse found the Gotei Academy where he joined in order to become the best he could be. Instructors there studied the flute which they found to drain reiatsu from the user, and pass it on to someone else, giving them renewed energy at the cost of the user’s own. (I'll fill in a more fleshed out back story later) Powers and Abilities 'Zanpakutō' Inner World TBD. Kaze When sealed, the Zanpakutō is an essentially featureless katana, having no wrap or guard. Elerosse added the white guard, which was a gift and the hilt, which is a standard wrap with a main color of deep purple, afterwards. Release command: When released the Zanpakutō seemingly evaporates. Before reappearing in both hands as a stream of wind. The blade is still easily visible as a distortion in his hand. The stream of air is sucked into the bottom of his hand and flows out in the shape of a normal katana out the front and behaves normally as if it were solid. The stream of air does cause the surrounding area to circulate air at a relatively high speed. as if continuous gusts of wind are blowing through the area, this is purely an aesthetic effect and does not influence other people or projectiles is any meaningful way. After speaking the name of the attack, a pulse of Reiatsu will shoot out of Elerosse, all wind will immediately stop for a moment before returning. A single twist of the wrist activates the ability. When Elerosse chooses to, after a swing of his blade, a wall of wind will follow. The wall is meant to distract, push, or otherwise slowdown an opponent. It is strong enough that someone who did not have a comparable HAK stat would need to brace themselves against it to avoid being knocked off-balance or outright blown down. Describe your second ability. 'Bankai:' Describe your Bankai ability. Other Items A special Flute. While playing the flute he can target someone and heal their wounds. The more severe the wounds the longer he must play to heal them; 5 minutes for light, 10 for moderate, 20 if unconscious. While playing Elerosse cannot move and must cannot be interrupted in order for it to work. This can only be used outside combat. Doing this expends a large amount of reiatsu and will exhaust Elerosse, especially during a long session. Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes A brief description of your OC so those who interact can get a good idea. OC Relationships Trivia Optional. Gallery Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info EST -5 Category:Shinigami